


A La Mode

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of those moments when a number of factors just came together.  I was listening to Ok, Go, and I realised this album was released a few months before The Two Towers premiered.  So I decided to set this at a pretentious indie club after the Paris premiere.  I also have been meaning to write <a href="http://lireeli.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://lireeli.livejournal.com/"><b>lireeli</b></a> a birthday Dom/Lijah for <i>ever</i>, and though I'd like to do something longer, I just don't think it's going to happen.  <i>So</i>, this is for you love, a very small present consider everything you've done for me over the past few months but hopefully it'll suffice, as I know you like Dom and Elijah in France, heh.  Oh and two notes—one, this is not actually a songfic, just inspired by a song; and two, "à la mode" in French means in fashion, in case you're wondering what ice cream has to do with this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A La Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lireeli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lireeli).



"Dude!" Elijah exclaimed, nudging Dom's shoulder and nearly upsetting his drink. "Listen to this song! 'I saw you sliding out the bar,'" he sang along with the track, dancing just a little with his upper body as Dom grinned in return, "I saw you slipping out the back door baby. Don't even try and find a line this time, it's fine, darling you're still divine. You don't love me at all. Don't think that it bothers me at all. You're a bad-hearted boy trap, baby doll. But you're so damn hot."

Dom raised an eyebrow and took a sip of the Godiva martini some American girl had bought for him without asking. "Are you jealous because you saw my hand up Billy's kilt earlier? Because really, you shouldn't be," he teased with a little half-mouthed grin. "I'm here with you."

"Bastard," Elijah replied with a short laugh, running one hand over his recently buzzed head in a nervous tic Dom hadn't noticed since New Zealand. "I could be out with Émilie Dequenne instead of your sorry ass, you know."

"Elijah," Dom sighed, shaking his head. "You're only digging yourself into a deeper hole, my young friend."

"Shut up. I just like this song. If I had a label, man, I'd sign these guys in a heartbeat."

"If you had a label, Lighe, you'd sign any bloke with a guitar."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No offence… but you like everything. It's good. Sign of a big heart or sommat."

"You're taking the piss."

"I am not."

"I don't have to listen to a guy who thinks that wearing a shiny striped shirt with a _flower_ pinned to it is cool," Elijah scoffed, obviously trying to look cool_er_ as he turned back towards the bar and upended his beer bottle. Dom watched his throat muscles work and smiled.

"Liv was wearing a dress during the making of which at least four point five flamingos have to have been slaughtered, and you're picking on _my_ shirt?"

"Of course I am," Elijah replied with a smirk. "You're an easy target."

"I am not an easy target."

Elijah turned to glance at him and raised a slow eyebrow.

"Wanker."

"I look _good_ tonight," Elijah asserted, and he was right. He did. "I won't have any trouble getting laid."

"And this is my problem?"

"Doesn't have to be," Elijah replied with a shrug, though he kept his eyes pinned resolutely on a bottle of Cointreau behind the bar. Dom gave himself a long moment to watch the flashing neon colours that illuminated the bar's glass walls as they bounced and reflected in Elijah's eyes. His own eyes flicking down for a moment, he nudged Elijah's hip.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Elijah turned, and Dom waited for Elijah to absorb the expression on his face. He watched Elijah's own features shift from confusion to hope.

"Yeah?"

"Why not?"

Elijah grinned and pulled at Dom's flower. "Finish your choco-tini."

"Fuck you."

"I certainly hope so."

Dom grinned and took a long, rich sip.


End file.
